The experiments we are planning involve the use of fluorescent probes dehydroergosterol and cholestatrienol to study the sterol domains in platelet membranes. These probes can be used to quantitate the properties of the lipids within the sterol domains. We will use time correlated single photon counting of the fluorescence to investigate which domains within the platelet membrane are most readily altered by the incorporation or loss of cholesterol.